


If I never knew you

by Dappled_san



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ravagers - Freeform, Reader Insert, Yondu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: He was the love of your life, your partner in crime. You helped raise Peter Quill after joining his Ravager crew.. now it's time to say goodbye.This is really depressing or I tried to make it so.. you've been warned.





	If I never knew you

This was it,   
Peter was facing his father Ego head on as the living planet began to crumble beneath them. Just moments before all you could see was bright light and the weight of the powerful god pressed you down against your will. Slowly taking over you and your friends around you.. if it wasn't for Star lord you were sure you'd be dead.. now it was just you and Yondu..you had stopped fighting for a moment when your captain said something that struck you as odd.

"What did you say Yondu..?"

"I said I an't done nothin' good in my life. Now it's time ta fix that.." there was a pinch of sadness in his voice as he spoke to you. His eye brows were knotted together as he gave you a painful glance..smiling softly as reality hit you. He didn't mean what you thought he meant..did he? 

Your mouth opened as you thought of what to say, you could feel your eyes begin to swell as tears began to form. "Y-You don't really mean.." your head shook as you fought back tears, "Cap', I'm not gonna let you-"

"Now now list'n here Y/N..I gotta do what I gotta do..now pleas-"

"I am not gonna let you die on me!" Your voice rang against the heavens as more of the world began to crumble around you. Rocket and Groot had just landed behind you, quickly dusting themselves off. The raccoon eventually spoke up, obviously anxious,

"What the hell are you two fightin' about?! This place is gonna blow in five minutes and we gotta get out of here." The tears were coming out of your eyes now as you turned around to look at Rocket. His ears dropped at the sight of you crying, mouth opening to question what was wrong ..you broke in swiftly, explaining what Yondu had planned and the coon's eyes went over to the blue man. "Are you fricken insane?"

"I gotta do it. Like I said ta her..I've been nothin' but bad my entire life. Stealin' and cheatin' from world around me..from Quill..'nd you Y/N.. ", he peaked over at you with a weak smile, "ya'll been nothin' but loyal ta me. Let me do this one last thin', for our boy..please.."

Without another word you launched yourself into his arms. Wrapping him up tightly as you sobbed into his duster.. he returned the gesture with a tight grip of his own, one of his hands pressing up against the back of your cranium as he rocked you gently..

"..If I neva knew you.." 

Out came a rusty, poor excuse of a singing voice..from one old ravager that you were pressed into.. you peaked up to look at him with swollen, questioning eyes. 

"..Are..are you singing that one song you know I love..? From that Disney movie?"

Way back when Peter was younger..around his teens, you had made a personal trip to Terra to pick up a few of your old belongings from your grandparent's house. An old CD player, couple of books, and one heavy box full of Disney VCRs and the player. When you had returned you managed to hook it up to an old screen that you had laying around and began to watch some of the classics..a recent movie that had come out, Pocahontas, was in the pile. Your grandfather had found it shopping one day and left it in your belongings for when you returned to visit. 

Of course the movie was about a Native American falling for a white settler by the name of John smith. Forbidden and in love they secretly saw each other until John smith was accused of murder and put to death. The scene in which Pocahontas goes in to see the now captive John.. was your favorite. The song that played made you cry each and every time.. Yondu had stumbled across you when you were silently sobbing to yourself..the VCR paused to the part right after the last line in the song..

"Whatchu cryin' about girl?" Asked the captain as he settled down at your side. Wiping your tears you calmed yourself. Pressing rewind to the start of the song..

"It's just this stupid song from this stupid movie from Terra. It's the last time these two will see each other, since the man is gonna let himself be killed." You explained.

Yondu simply nodded and listened to the song play through before asking if you could play it again only from the beginning of the movie so he could watch with you. You told him all about the movie and it's plot so he could understand..and when it came up to the song once more you leaned into him. Singing softly before him..he had never heard such a sweet voice before, singing him a song that you seemed to really enjoy. 

Little did you know he would get a hold of it and learn word by word..hoping one day he could attempt to sing along to it with you...

But not like this.

"I learn' it yeah..I wanted to be able ta sing with yah.. I know how much yah liked it.. It an't the time I know but-"

"No, sing with me."

Rocket jumped in, "Are you two serious right now?? There an't time to sing, this place is gonna-" Yondu shot a glare at the raccoon, and he grew silent. Obviously angry as he lashed out, "Fine! You guys go ahead and sing til yah dead! I'll just wait here and-"

"Okay thank you Rocket. We won't be more than a minute I swear." Chiming in you smiled, looking back up at your captain, and he began again. Rocket grabbed his face and tugged on his cheeks in a groan.

" If I neva felt this love  
I would have no inklin' of  
How precious life can be.

And if I neva knew yah  
I would neva have a clue  
How at last I'd find in yah  
The missin' part of me"

The bomb went down a minute, Peter was still battling his father. Each blow the planet around you began to whither away..despite the chaos and the noise around you, it was just you and Yondu. The sounds behind you became nothing more than white filler as he went on..

"In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear..  
In yah eyes  
So dry yah eyes.." he ran his thumb over your left eye, and let his hand rest there. You nuzzled it gently, holding it against your face..

"And I'm so gratefu' to yah.  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever..  
If I never knew yah.."

You pressed away from his hold as you broke into your part.. the bomb went down another minute..

"If I never knew you..  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you..  
I thought I love would be so beautiful..somehow we'd make the whole world bright..I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong.. all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night..and still my heart is saying..we were right.."

You both broke into song together.. you tightly gripped his chest and he held on to you. You didn't want to let go..but knew it was almost time..

"If I never knew you/There's no moment I regret"

"If I never knew this love/Since the moment that we met"

"I would have no inkling of/If our time has gone too fast"

"How precious life can be/I've lived at last..."

"Okay okay! It's time to go Y/N.. " Rocket finally leaped up and hurried over to the two of you. Pulling on your jacket gently..

"Yondu..I-I can't leave you.. " looking up at him you felt your chest grow tight as you knew this would be the last time you'd see him like this..alive..breathing and here with you.. 

"Y/N, I love yah.. yah gotta go..don't you go and worry about me now..yah hear me?" With that, he leaned down and gingerly kissed your lips. Eyes fluttering closed as his embrace on you tightened. You fingers gripped the collar of his shirt as you pulled him in. Eventually he released you, slipping something into your pocket without your knowledge before pushing you towards Rocket. You touched his face one last time, he kissed it and inhaled your sweet scent before you moved away. 

Rocket had handed him the last suit he had and the two of you were off. You turned your head to slowly watch him grow smaller and smaller as you left the planet's core..

Yondu smiled, turning away to look in the direction of Ego's center, knowing very well that it was down to the last two minutes.. he gave a weak smile, 

"And I'm so gratefu' to yah..  
I'd have lived my whole life through..  
Empty as the sky.."

You bit your lip, and in a whisper you sighed,  
"Never knowing why..." landing on the ship just as it prepared to leave..leave him behind. The only person that ever understood you..the only person that you helped raise a kid with..he was your captain, your friend and your love..you knew he had to do it..it was what he wanted.. you felt your lips curl in a smile..life w ould've been way different if you didn't know him...you thanked the gods for meeting him so long ago..  
You watched the light of the planet slowly fade away as the door to the ship closed..

Lost forever... if I never knew..you..

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I messed anything up!


End file.
